


Love Games

by nayuki_writes



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cute Ending, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Hard of Hearing, Hearing Impaired, Hurt/Comfort, Leo and Tsukasa end up together duh, Love Confessions, M/M, References to Depression, Unrequited Love, leokasa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayuki_writes/pseuds/nayuki_writes
Summary: Leo has had his heart broken many times. Tsukasa wants to make Leo happy and he really has no clue why. After some time Leo starts to get distant again. Tsukasa is terrified that Leo might leave Knights again.
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu, Kagehira Mika/Narukami Arashi, Sena Izumi/Yuuki Makoto (Ensemble Stars!), Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Tsukasa Suou always tries to act mature and perfect, but in all honesty he was just a clumsy first year upstart idol. After his sporadic Leader's return and the results of the Judgement he found his boring days beginning to change ever so slightly. The curious red head was peaking into the practice room where he saw Izumi with his arms around Trickstar's Makoto Yuki. His face flushed and he immediately turned and ran back into the hallway. That's when his heart nearly stopped beating though. This was the moment he was pretty sure he started to love his leader more then just that of a superior or older brother. Truth be told, Tsukasa had no idea what love truly was yet. He was young and naive, but perhaps he only just realized he never actually saw Leo as an older brother after all.

Leo to Tsukasa could be described as many many different things. He was annoying and his little escapades when they were supposed to be practicing were quite troublesome. When Leo let his 'inspiration' take over Tsukasa was secretly fascinated. He wondered if Leo ever caught him staring or perhaps he was way too into composing his next masterpiece. There were even times when Leo and Tsukasa would be alone, but those encounters only resulted in them both not trying to mess up their friendship dynamic. Tsukasa was too inexperienced and Leo was dwelling too much on how he messed up in the past to try and throw his feelings at another person.

The reason Tsukasa had realized his own feelings was quite tragic. Leo was crying in the corner of the hallway and he knew probably why now. Tsukasa felt so many things, but he had to put on a fake straight face and pretend he didn't know why Leo was crying. It was obvious that Leo was in love with Izumi and maybe that's why Tsukasa had felt the need to never take a step closer to his beloved leader. It was hard not to fall in love with somebody so pure as the real Leo was. Tsukasa wanted to know everything about Leo, but doing that would only hurt them both he was sure. He didn't care anymore though. He didn't care if Leo didn't love him the way he probably did. Leo crying and Leo hurting made Tsukasa's chest hurt and that needed to be fixed now.

The red head turned and walked straight over to Leo, who only hid under his hoodie when he saw the youngest member of Knights coming over. Leo had many complicated feelings about love and who he might love. He loved everything and everyone really. It's just some people meant a bit more to him. There was Izumi who he had fallen for instantly. No matter how many bad things he did for Izumi, Izumi never saw Leo the way Leo wanted him to. There was Ritsu and Arashi, who he had started to love as siblings. Arashi was the sweet older sister type, and Ritsu was like a spoiled little brother really. Then there was Tsukasa, who he also felt complicated about.

He knew Tsukasa was supposed to be like a bratty, cute, spoiled little brother, but Leo couldn't see him the way the rest of Knights had. Tsukasa was some sort of dangerous entity to Leo. This boy had showed him light when he was living in the dark. This pure, naive upstart had opened up his arms and welcomed Leo without even knowing a thing. Leo had came back with the intentions to destroy everything, yet Tsukasa put him in his place and also managed to open his heart all at once. 

The problem was that he and Izumi had a history with each other, so seeing him in the practice room with Makoto had made him feel replaced to say the least. He ran away as fast as he could but his legs just wouldn't move after a few seconds and he tried to find refuge by hiding in the hall. There Tsukasa was looming over him. God he felt pathetic. Tsukasa wasn't supposed to see him this weak and depressed. Tsukasa was the reason he stopped crying and biting his hands. He was so happy living so freely and blissful. As long as his Knights were with him he could prevail! Wrong- How very wrong he was.

"Leader..?" Tsukasa crouched down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay..? Ah.. are you sick?" Tsukasa said trying to play it dumb for now. 

Leo wiped his eyes and smiled at him. "What do you mean Suo- I'm fine you know? I just.. well it's not really important. My youngest Knight is here now, so I'm perfectly fine. I think we should skip practice today. Sena looked busy.. but if you want you can accompany me to the archery range. I don't feel like being alone right now." he said a bit teary eyed.

Leo was so painfully obvious to Tsukasa it hurt. "Okay Leader- I'll come with you, but I want you to know that I am quite a good listener and if you would to talk about it, I would love to hear you out." Tsukasa said patting his shoulder on an attempt to comfort Leo.

"Aww Suo! You know you're a really good kid! I love you!" He said of course going back to his sporadic ways. Leo appreciated this though. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he really was happy that Tsukasa and him were going to be alone for awhile. That look on Tsukasa's cute face wasn't right, he wanted to see him smile for him specifically. He got up pretty quickly and grabbed the red head's hand as he sped off to the archery range.

"Gyah! Leader slow down! How can someone so small have this much strength?! " Tsukasa said trying to keep up. He was a little bit happy Leo was being his usual self. His heart could finally stop doing flips for a little bit. He smiled a little as they got there. Leo hadn't let go of his hand and the place was empty. He felt his cheeks get kind of warm at the thought. Keito and Yuzuru were probably busy with student council work Tsukasa figured.

"Okay Suo- let's play a game." Leo said almost smirking as he sat down and dragged Tsukasa down with him. He let go of his hand and sat across from him. 

"A game..? But Leader I would like to address why you were crying first and foremost. I want to help fix it, if I am allowed to." He said blushing ever so slightly. This was a bit of a vow for sure. What Tsukasa and Leo failed to see is that both of them wanted to protect the other. Leo wanted to protect Tsukasa from how he ended up. He wanted Tsukasa to stay as innocent as possible, unlike him who was somewhat the same as Tsukasa a year or so ago. Leo wanted nothing more then to protect the red head he secretly adored from everything bad in this world.

Tsukasa was a bit different. He wanted to protect Leo from his past, that he did not understand fully yet. He wanted to understand Leo very badly. He wanted to fight Leo's demons with him and if that wasn't the case he wanted to embrace the weak side of Leo and hold him til he felt safe. Yes this was love he figured. He definitely came to love Leo. He just currently thinks that it is unrequited. It was almost like Tsukasa's expression at the moment was. 'I wish you would love me Leo..'

"Mmhm- A super fun game and if you win then I'll tell you why I was crying. If you win I'll tell you a bunch of secrets Suo." The ginger haired teen said smiling and tapping his finger on the floor. 

"Well okay Leader- then I guess I can't lose this game of ours." He said getting a bit into it now. "If I win then I want something too, Leader."

"Oh- but aren't my secrets enough? Wahaha! Suo is so interesting. I can't help but just agree to his request. Okay okay anything for my youngest Knight. I bet Suo wants me to take him to buy sweets or something." Leo laughed.

"As tempting as that is- I want something like that, but different. I'm not telling unless I win so go ahead and tell me what we're playing Leader."

"Oh well it's simple really. We're going to play three different games and the person who wins two is the winner. Sound fair?" Leo said smiling a bit. 

"That works for me. So shall we begin?"


	2. Chapter 2

Tsukasa had lost the first game pretty quickly. He couldn't beat Leo at chess out of all things and that was super frustrating for a young heir to say the least. Leo chose rock paper scissors for the next game and Tsukasa won so it was tied one to one.

"Ahhh Suo how did you know I was gonna throw rock three times?" Leo whined and sprawled our on the floor pouting.

"Fufu~'that's because Sora likes to play lots of silly games like this. Sometimes Shinobu plays too, but he does the same thing you do, so it was easy for me." The red head said triumphantly. 

Leo smiled and liked it when Tsukasa acted all proud and happy. "Okay so next and final game. This one destroys friendships. So Suo are you certain you want to play?"

"Of course I do. I have to know why Leader was crying, so I can fix it." He said being maybe a little too honest, but that's just how he was after all.

Leo smiled and blushed ever so slightly. "You're such a good boy Suo- Geez.. I got way too lucky meeting you." He said smiling and then looking a bit more serious. "So truth or dare it is- First person to back off loses. You better not lie to me either. I'll definitely know. "Truth or dare Suo?"

Tsukasa had never actually played a game like this before. He kind of knew how this worked, but Sora and his first year buddies never played this one. "Okay truth!" He said smiling a bit.

"Very Suo-like, playing it safe I mean." Leo laughed and scooted closer to him. "Does Suo have a crush?" Leo said mischievously. 

Tsukasa felt like Leo was staring into his very soul. Thank god he didn't have to say who it was, because it wasn't like him to lie. "Yes.. most likely." Tsukasa said a bit unsure, but that was the truth. "My turn right? Leader, truth or dare?" He smiled a little.

"Aw wow Suo is growing up so fast! You already like someone. How precious." He teased wanting to know who he was competing against, because surely Tsukasa could not like someone like him. Leo was not sparkling or dazzling such as the rest of Knights or all the pretty guys at this school. Tsukasa might not even be into guys he thought. "Dare~ I'm not good at playing it safe like you."

"Dare okay.." the red head thought a bit about it. "I dare you to.. tell me why you were crying." He said thinking he was all clever for thinking of that. 

"Suo! That's very lame of you, you know?" Leo pouted and crossed his arms. He was a bit pissed to be honest, but he figured Tsukasa hadn't ever played games like this before. "You sure you don't want a kiss or something? You seriously could've dared me to do anything else you dummy! But fine- I was crying because I was in love with Sena okay? When I saw him with that Trickstar guy I just.. realized that there's no place for me in his heart other then an annoying friend. Honestly Suo.. I wonder what's wrong with me. What's wrong with me that no one truly loves me or wants me to stay..? Wait what the hell am I saying?" Leo sighed and looked a bit teary eyed. "Suou- I only hope you don't really fall in love. I'd love nothing more then to keep you innocent forever. My youngest knight, my Suo, will you promise me something?" Leo said smiling at him sadly.

Tsukasa was at a loss of words. He wanted to embrace Leo and tell him how highly he thought of him. He wanted to reassure him that there was absolutely nothing wrong with him, that he was perfect in his own way, he wanted to say me! I love you! I wish that you would love me as much as I adore you, but he stayed silent and listened. "Yes.. I can promise you anything.." he said flushing the lightest shade of pink as he realized Leo called him his.

"That crush of yours.. If it doesn't work out.. actually that's pretty stupid of me.” he smiled and ruffled Tsukasa's hair. "Just know that I'll kick their ass if they hurt your feelings." He said pulling away and smiling sweetly at Tsukasa. "Well I think we should end our games here." He stretched and offered a hand to Tsukasa. He pulled him up. "Let's call it a tie. I mean if you want you can ask me something I guess, but hurry because it's kind of late."

Tsukasa took his hand and realized they were super close again. "Ah yes- I think calling it a tie would be formidable." He thought for a minute. "Well.. Leader you called me your Suo. What does that mean?" He said as naive and clueless as ever. 

"Pffft- it means exactly how it sounds silly. You're so formal sometimes. Damn we gotta fix that for real sometime. Don't think too much about it for now. Just walk me out of school and pretend we never talked about all this gloomy stuff. Wait actually what did you want if you won?"

"It's a secret- Perhaps one day I shall reveal everything to you Leader. Maybe I have just as many secrets as you. Who knows?" Tsukasa smiled as they walked out of school. Today was surely a confusing day for the young heir. If he was to be Leo's, Leo had better ask him properly sometime or Leo would have to 'kick his own Ass' for hurting his feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe I started another Leokasa fanfic. After the 2nd chapter this one might go on hiatus until I finish my other Leokasa fic or my Hiiai fic. Also the angst isn’t as bad as the tags might infer. It’s just a big event with Leo later on.


End file.
